


Life will never be the same.

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin





	Life will never be the same.

He was watching from the corner of his eye. Twice he had been up for coffee just for something to do as he waited, when he heard the thud of her boot echo on the stairs he was immediately out of his chair briefly meeting her eyes as she descended the stairs, only a small nod of her head confirming it was time. He scuttled once more to the kitchen as she made her way back to her desk. 

 

Grabbing a bottle of water, he made a bee line for her work space.

 

 He stood in front of her worktable bouncing on the balls of his feet, “So?” She had told him that morning what she was going to do and ever since he had been watching her like a hawk, waiting for this moment. This moment right here.  He took a deep breath grounding himself. Win or lose they were in this together.

 

Happy had flipped them over and immediately covered them with a piece of scrap metal to stop herself from watching impatiently. Her heart was pounding the moment she exited the bathroom and hidden them in the sleeve of her shirt. She was focused on her schematics for the wacka-mole, or rather wacka -superfun guy villan- machine for Sly's Christmas. Well, she was looking at it, her mind was really still on the future that potentially lay under that piece of metal, her voice was taut and didn’t hold the same strength it usually did, “3 more minutes”

 

She dared a glance at him, he was chewing on his lip and twiddling with the pen in his hands, “ok. Ok, that fine.” She could see the pent-up energy that rippled under the surface, that was practically radiating from him. It was making her all the more twitchy. “stop that”

 

He set the pen down and lowered his voice, “How can you do that, be so calm. If hope and symptoms align our lives are never going to be the same again.”

 

She picked up her screwdriver to stop her own desire to fidget. “I am calm because I have to be. I cannot invest to much hope. I know the probability. I've been here before.” she hadn't meant to say that. She didn't want to kill his enthusiastic mood. But she was afraid.

 

“Hey,” he reached a hand across the bench to take her hand. “no, you haven't, the circumstances are far different. What happened was unfortunate, but you are allowed to still be excited and happy and hopeful. It feels different this time, things have changed in a different way this time, right?”

 

she gave a small nod, it did feel different. She wasn't feeling sick in quite the same way she was with the poisoning. But she didn't know the difference to assume anything else at the time. She darted her eyes to the count down on her phone. 10 seconds. Her heart was racing, what if she wanted it too much? Was her heart going to break if she wasn't and the nausea and fatigue was just a bug, what if she was only late because mother nature liked to mess her around? Oh god she had been here before.

 

Her phone gave a small quiet beep.

 

Toby let go of her hand, resting his hands flat on his side of the table. Happy didn't think he was breathing, she could feel his eyes watching her every move.

 

She tried to stop the small shaking in her hand, reaching out to push aside the metal and pull the thin, white pieces of plastic towards her. She attempted to take a subtle steadying breath before she lifted them but it felt like more of a gasp. She lifted her eyes to Toby's who’s where hanging on her every micro-expression. She dropped her eyes back to the tests in her hand and slowly turned them over.

 

 Her heart stopped, dropped, maybe it flew right out her chest. She couldn't tell, but one thing was for certain. She was having a baby. They were having a baby and she had never felt such joy.  She was so caught up in her own exhilaration that she only returned to life on the ground when she saw Toby anxiously shift his weight in her peripheral vision. 

 

She lifted her eyes to meet his, trying not to let it show on her face. She set the tests down covering the results with her fingers as she slid them across the space between them.  He waited till she was pulling her fingers away before he dared look down.

 

He only looked for a second before he gave a bang of his fists against the table, reeling back and throwing his arms above his head in silent triumph, a wide grin on his face. Happy could see the moisture glistening in his eyes, She had warned him that morning that if it was what they hoped for, he had to keep it contained. But she was feeling the same way- and for him, such a reaction was contained. She let out a small laugh, her own eyes prickling a little as she continued to absorb the fact. She rained him in with a “shhh”, taking his hand as he made his way back to his place at her desk.

 

The small commotion had disrupted the rest of the team and she gave him a chastising smile as Walter piped up from his desk, “What are you two discussing”. Happy bit her lip keeping her gaze on her husband warning him, “Nothing Walt.”. Toby was beaming at her, “yeah boss, just hearing what Hap's getting me for Christmas”

 

The waitress piped in, “so _not_ a fat lip?”

 

Happy smirked at her husband, “that'll be a stocking filler”

 

Nothing Walt could say was going to break the couples elated mood at their happy news, not even their whip cracking boss “well Christmas is still a while a way and this is still a place of work so if you would kindly get back to doing what you are paid to do.”

 

Toby rolled his eyes and started backing away from her desk, “Don't be such a grinch Walt”, just before he got too far she watched him mouth “ I love you” to her before turning to return to his desk, a certain new swagger in his steps.  Happy smiled softly as she slid the tests back towards her and into her pocket. She looked up to meet the curious gaze of one Paige Dineen, she tried to supress her smile and blush as she turned away to find something in a drawer. She wasn’t as successful as she hoped.

 

When she turned back around, she was sure that Paige would have let it go and returned to her work but was still met by those perceptive hazel eyes, paired now with a small “I _see_ you” smile. Happy held her gaze hoping she communicated with her small pleading expression and flickering glance to the rest of the team she wanted to keep it quiet. Paige gave a nod what she read as a “I’m happy for you” smile. She was getting better at understanding the non-verbal communication thing. Improving to say the least.

 

despite logically having no reason she had still felt embarrassed informing the rest of the team that she wasn't pregnant, she never had been. That it was her own fault- no _“an unfortunate over lap which resulted in a reasonable but incorrect conclusion. She was of absolutely of no fault”_ but she had still felt awkward around them for a number of days after.

 

It was still early days and she wanted to keep it quiet this time, real quiet. Just till everything was for sure. 12 weeks, heartbeat and a fuzzy face to put to the thing that right now was the size of a jelly bean. Then. Then they would say something…

Probability. She smiled at the sound of Toby's voice popped into her head “ _definitely_ ”. Yeah, definitely. But for now, she _or_ he, were their little secret.


End file.
